1. Field
Example embodiments disclosed herein relate to a display apparatus and method to estimate a depth from an external object to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that may acquire a plurality of images by detecting lights input from an external object, and may estimate a depth from the external object using the plurality of images acquired.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may provide intuitive interfaces by supporting touch sensing technology. With the development of three-dimensional (3D) imagery, a display apparatus may be provided with proximity sensing technology that may react by recognizing an approach to a 3D image, in conjunction with the touch sensing technology.